Identity Crisis
by Treefrog
Summary: Remember that last story I wrote *Light @ the End Of the Tunnel* well that ending wasn't the original ending i had planned here it is. #Demo# The group went to go see Davis at the hospital, they opened his door, but no one was in the bed, Matt ran for the


Identity Crisis  
I wrote a previous story where was in the Hospital....But Kari helped Davis and he came out of his comma...there's more to that story, then what I wrote.... there's " *Bonus Ending #1*", "*Bonus Ending #2*", and "Part Two". Of course all of this stuff was never planned....it just happened...anyway your probably bored right about now...so on with the story....................................  
*Continued from School The Day After Davis Had His NightMare*  
Davis walked to school disturbed by his dream the previous night, (See "Light at the end of the tunnel".) Every time he closed his eyes he could go through the horrible ordeal again, and again. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see the gang behind him, "Hi Davis" yelled Kari. Davis turned around faced her.......His true love and his worst nightmare. "H-hey Kari" . "Hey Davis, what are you doing after school ?". "Nothing much, are we going to the digital world today. ?". "Yeah, we'll meet you in the computer room after school, kay Davis" . "Sure, see then Kari".  
*School*  
The school day was normal...at least for Davis it was. He slipped in the hallway and embarrassed himself in front of the whole gang, he broke a window at recess, and he almost got detention, but managed to get out of it. "Lucky me" thought Davis as he ran out of the room.  
*After School, Computer Room*  
Davis ran in to the room...late. "WHERE WERE YOU" yelled Yolei. "I was trying to get out of detention...". "DOESN'T MATTER WE MEET HER EVERY DAY ON TIME IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR LATE, SO TRY NOT NE NEXT TIME !". "Yolei I can see your claws" added Cody. "She has claws...where" asked a excited Upamon. "It was a figure of speech". "Enough said, let's go !" snapped Yolei. and with that said they all left.  
* Digital World *  
The group arrived in the Digital world safe and sound. They all made a group decision to seek and find more evil digimon. They breaked into two groups, Cody, Yolei and TK, Kari, and Davis . Then they agreed to meet at Primary Village. "Where's Primary Village" Asked Yolei. "It's not far from here, look on your D3 if your not sure, anyway have a great time destroying those evil digimon" said TK.  
* Kari, Davis, and TK *  
This group was walking near a canyon, and talking . "So what does Primary Village look like ?" asked Davis to Kari. But Kari was to busy listening to TK about a new game he had just bought, and how far he got on it. "AAARRRGGHHH". "What are you whining about now Davis" snapped Kari. "I-I was just....  
never mind". "Look over there" yelled Veemon. Sure enough something was rustling in the bushes. They walked over to get a closer look, and Flymon jumped out of the bushes and headed for Kari with long striking claws. "AAHHH" Kari screamed. "I'll save you Kari" Yelled Davis. Then Veemon digivolved to Exveemon and beat the pulp out of Flymon. "Thanks Davis" . They were so busy thanking each other they didn't realize that Patamon was missing. "Where's Patamon" Asked TK frantically. "Where was he when you last saw him" asked Davis. "IF I KNEW THAT I WOULDN'T BE ASKING YOU" Yelled TK. Then all those little voices that Davis tried to ignore all the time unleashed onto TK and TK alone. Then Davis pounced on TK and they began to roll around beating the snot out of each other. "stop it" yelled Kari. They still didn't listen to her plea's and they rolled around the dirt punching and kicking each other. They didn't realize they were rolling near the canyon. "Stop, you'll roll off the canyon". They head Kari that time and stopped right at the edge of the canyon. They gingerly stood up and argued some more (just like them) then Kari ran over to see if they were OK. "LISTEN TA IF YOUR DIGIMON IS MISSING DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME !!!". "Davis could you lower the decimals and talk this matter out" asked Veemon. "IF YOU COULD CONTROL YOUR TEMPER THEN WE WOULDN'T OF ENDED UP HALF-WAY DOWN THE CANYON !!!!". "Stop it you guys, this isn't making things any better". "OK LISTEN HERE WISE-@$$ IF YOU'RE SO CONCERNED GO LOOK FOR YOUR DIGIMON, RATHER THEN WASTING TIME YELLING AT ME" . Tk was furious at Davis, with his stupid attitude, I mean he was speaking from experience, Davis didn't care about Patamon, it was always him, him ,him !!! It made TK so made...he wanted to...he wanted...to fight Davis all over again!!!  
Then TK pushed Davis. Davis fell down the canyon, sliding sown the bumpy rocks and dirt. Davis fell deeper and deeper into canyon and the darkness surrounded him and he fell deeper and deeper. "DAVIS" yelled Kari. "What have I done" thought TK. Then Patamon appeared from the bushes, "Hey you guys sorry to worry you but I saw something over there....hey where's Davis ?". Kari was crying, and TK was pacing back and forth. "H-h-he's d-d-own *hic* t-there *Hic* stammered Kari. "What" yelled Patamon. "Gatomon,Veemon is that true ?". "I'm afraid it is" whispered Veemon but loud enough for everyone to hear. Gatomon and Patamon digivolved and Kari, and TK went down the canyon to finds Davis. Veemon waited up the canyon, waiting pacing back and forth waiting to see what had happened to his partner.   
* Down In The Canyon*  
"DA-A-A-AVI-I-I-I-IS" yelled Kari.............no answer."DA-A-A-A-A-V-I-I-I-I--S-S-S-" yelled TK. "IF YOUR TRYING TO SCARE US DAVIS YOU WIN, WE'RE SCARED" yelled Kari through her tears. "DAVIS THIS ISN'T FUNN...." TK stopped in the middle of his sentence....he saw Davis laying in the middle of the canyon. They flew over to I to see if he was OK. they landed and ran over to him. "Davis can you hear me ?" asked Kari ,she was crying. Davis didn't answer her......he just laid there with blank expression on his face. "I'm so sorry man...I'll never do it again". They picked up Davis and went up the Canyon and found Veemon waiting. "Id he OK?".. "I don't know". They had to get Davis to the hospital to see if he was going to be Ok or not. They had no time to wait for the others.. they had to get Davis to the hospital and quick. Kari sent Yolei an e-mail to tell her of Davis' accident. so with that they left to find a TV. "I saw one while I was looking in the bushes" said Patamon. They left for the TV, sure enough there was a TV like Patamon said. They left.  
* Real World *  
They had arrived in the real world and they called Davis's mom right away. "WHAT?!?!?!?!, I'll be right there !" In no time at all Davis's mom was there, and she took them all to the hospital. "What happened?" . "Well Davis and I got into a fight...and...are you mad at me ?". "I forgive you what's past is past nothing can be done about it...I just hope that....*sniff* ....Mrs. Motimiya burst into tears.  
Hours or what seemed like hours pasted and still no word of Davis's condition. Then one of the doctors arrived in the waiting room..."Mrs. Motimiya I presume". "Yes..that's me, how is my son ?". 'I don't know......he's in a comma. It hard to say when he'll be out of it...I'm sorry...you may see your son if you like". They all left for the room where Davis was. They opened the door...Davis lay on the bed with a blank expression on his scratched face. The doctor said aside from the comma he had three broken ribs, a painful blow to the head, and a broken arm. They stayed there until it got dark and left...all were crying.   
* Week Two *  
There was no difference in Davis since the first day he was sin the hospital. Davis lay on the bed thinking of what was going on...and what happened. I remember....TK. That jerk pushed me off the canyon. Kari did nothing to help us..she just stood there as if waiting for him to push him. The rage Davis felt for both Kari and TK grew...into a pool of hatred. But wait...I know them,...but who am...I?  
Wait I remember now.....why would I with those dumb kids......I must go back to the digital world and plan their demise.......HAHAHAHAHAHA. Then Davis opened his eyes and left for the digital world.... .   
  
* End Part 1 *  
  
What the *#$!% is going on her, read on.  
(..)-Treefrog  
  
  
* Next Day *  
The group decided to go to the hospital to see Davis . Everyone, even Mimi came in from America (she already planned to ). Kari was the most hurt. "what if this all happened because of me ?" thought Kari, "Davis always cared for me, maybe he was trying to defend me or something, but from TK ?", "lately he's been acting weird " Kari asked herself. Then she left for the meeting at the hospital.  
* Hospital *  
Everyone made it on time. "Let's go see Davis" said Tai, and they all filed into the building. They came to his room and opened the door........... . *Gasp * "Where's Davis ?"asked Veeemon. "M-maybe they moved him another room " Tai said trying to comfort him. Matt went to ask a nurse. Then he ran inside saying he should be there. They all looked in the room, everywhere, but Davis was nowhere to be found. "Omigosh" Yolei burst out suddenly, "What if Davis is in the digital world ". The idea was possible, so wiith that they all left for the computer room.   
* School *  
They all had to sneak in, since was a weekend. They all made it to the computer room. "Let's try to pinpoint Davis's location " suggested Cody. They did, he was in " Dark woods ". " wonder what he would be doing there ?" asked Tai. "Digiport open" said Izzy, then they left through the gate.   
* Digital World *  
"These woods are creepy, I wish Davis was here" *sniff* Veemon looked like he was going to cry, really cry. "Hey it's okay, he's OK " replied Yolei. "I just know something has happened to him, something bad " said Veemon through sniffs and hiccups. The other digimon were shocked to see the great warrior crying, he defeated many monsters they had never seen him cry, they all felt sorry for him. Then Gatomon put her paw on his shoulder "You have to keep your hopes up Veemon, Davis a tough kid, you have to believe he can take care of himself" said Gatomon. That made Veemon feel better, then he dried his tears and got hold of it. " Where do we go ?" asked Kari. They decided to go in four directions, north, east, south, and west. If someone found Davis they would e-mail the others.   
They all had been looking for at least an hour when, Cody e-mail everyone saying he thinks he's found Davis . Everyone left for is direction.  
* Center Of The Forest *  
Everyone regrouped in the center of the woods, where they found Davis. Davis was sitting on a hollowed out stump, with his face in his hands. His face was hidden from everyone. Veemon ran up to his partner. "Davis.......Davis?". Davis didn't move, everyone expected the worst. They ran up to Davis, but they were no more then six steps then Davis stirred." Davis ?, What are you doing here ?" asked Tai. Davis didn't answer. "Davis are you OK, " asked Kari, looking at his injuries which were still there. Davis still didn't answer. "Come on Davis quit it," Yolie started to get angry. Davis didn't move. "Davis what kind of joke is this, get off your butt, and let's get back to the real world already" shouted Matt. Davis didn't move still.................then he started laughing and shaking from his laughter. Everyone was shocked at this, did Davis go crazy or something, cause something was wrong here. "You fool's", everyone jumped at the sound of his voice, it was different, almost evil. Kari ran to Davis to comfort him, but when she reached him he knocked her down. "Davis ?" . Davis got up still not showing his face, then he looked up. "Davis what's wrong with you, and apologize to my little sister" yelled Tai. "Why don't you make me "said Davis in a pushy voice. Tai was furious, he ran up to Davis and punched him, but Davis dodged him, and elbowed him in the back. Tai had the wind knocked out of him, by Davis. "Davis what are you trying to do ?" snapped TK. Davis gave him a cold stare. Tai got up and tried to swing another punch at Davis while his back was turned, But as he swung Davis jumped over him, and kicked him the back and started laughing. "Davis what are you doing to my brother" Kari ran over to help her brother who was lying on the ground, but as she past Davis, Davis put out his foot and tripped her. "Come on your not even trying" smiled Davis. Then TK got $@%@%, "That's it, you want a challenge then I'll give it to you" shouted TK.  
TK ran over to Davis and tried to punch him, but Davis was to fast for him and ducked underneath him. and tripped him. Davis then walked around him and as he passed TK, he elbowed him hard in the back. TK was out of breath but he still got up and pounced on Davis. Davis was pinned, but that didn't stop him from kneeing TK in the stomach. Kari ran over to break it up, but then Davis got up.  
"I will meet you in battle" said Davis, then he disappeared.  
" TK are you OK ?"asked Matt. "TK was out of breath and scruffed up, but other then that he was fine. They all wondered what had happened to their friend. The one who took it the worst was Veemon, he was ready to cry all over again. "What's happened to Davis ?" asked his worried little friend. "I don't know" replied Yolei.They were going to go after him, but TK needs to clean up, he also had a bloody nose. Also they decided to come back another time. Most were reluctant but they left.   
  
What will happen next??????  
(..)- Treefrog  
To Be Continued........   
  



End file.
